Ezreal/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "There's little time to study musty tomes when you're busy crawling around where the musty tomes originally came from." - such is 's credo Ezreal was born with the gift of magic flowing through his veins. Ezreal, however, was also born with a much stronger sense of wanderlust. Put into school to become a skilled techmaturgist, Ezreal quickly became bored with magical studies. By the time the boy genius was eight years old, he had fully mapped out the underground tunnels of Piltover. The quality of his work was so great that the government of Piltover purchased his maps and salaried his services as Piltover's Grandmaster Explorer. This sealed the deal on Ezreal's path in life - he would eschew the arcane arts in favor of archaeology. Since then, countless of Ezreal's adventures have been written about as romanticized stories. One of Ezreal's latest adventures, however, has brought him face-to-face with his other legacy - his latent magical power. While exploring the pyramids of Shurima Desert, Ezreal uncovered an amulet of incredible power. Aside from the sheer size of the amulet (it was made for a being easily twice Ezreal's size) it allows the wielder to control and shape magical energy - provided a source of magic is in the vicinity. This allowed Ezreal to tap into his natural talent for magic without having to put any serious effort into it - a big win for the Prodigal Explorer. The drawback is that for some unknown reason, the amulet is attuned with summoning magic. Without warning, Ezreal may find himself acting as a champion for, as he puts it, "a summoner hell-bent on resolving some irrelevant world-shattering League conflict". Still, Ezreal feels being summoned into a Field of Justice on occasion is a small price to pay. |-|1st= "There's little time to study ancient, musty tomes when you're busy trying to find them." - Ezreal was born with the gift of magic flowing through his veins. However, Ezreal was also born with a much stronger sense of wanderlust. Though enrolled in Piltover's most acclaimed school for skilled young techmaturgists, Ezreal quickly became bored with magical studies. By the time the boy genius was eight years old, he had fully mapped out the underground tunnels of Piltover. The quality of his work was so remarkable that the government of Piltover purchased his maps and commissioned his services as the city-state's Master Pathfinder. This sealed the deal for Ezreal's true calling - he would eschew the arcane arts in favor of archaeology. Since then, countless adventures of his have been romanticized and published. One of Ezreal's more recent adventures brought him face-to-face with his other legacy - his latent magical power. While exploring the pyramids of the Shurima Desert, Ezreal uncovered an amulet of inestimable power. He barely managed to extract it from its sandy abode due to its sheer magnitude (it was made for a being easily twice Ezreal's size) After fervent investigation, he found that it allowed the wielder to control and shape magical energy - provided there was a source of magic nearby. This permitted Ezreal to tap into his latent magical abilities without having to put any serious effort into it - a 'big win', as the young prodigy notes. The lingering drawback is that, for some unknown reason, the amulet is highly attuned to summoning magic. This means that without warning, Ezreal may find himself acting as a champion for, as he puts it, "a summoner hell-bent on resolving some irrelevant world-shattering League conflict". Still, Ezreal feels that being summoned to a Field of Justice on occasion is a small price to pay for his prized artifact. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Splash Art North America= Ezreal OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Ezreal Ezreal OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Ezreal Ezreal NottinghamSkin old.jpg|1st Notthingham Ezreal Ezreal StrikerSkin old.jpg|1st Striker Ezreal Ezreal FrostedSkin old.jpg|1st Frosted Ezreal Ezreal FrostedSkin old2.jpg|2nd Frosted Ezreal Ezreal FrostedSkin old3.jpg|3rd Frosted Ezreal Ezreal ExplorerSkin old.jpg|1st Explorer Ezreal Ezreal PulsefireSkin old.jpg|1st Pulsefire Ezreal Ezreal AceofSpadesSkin old.jpg|1st Ace of Spades Ezreal |-|China= Ezreal OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Ezreal Ezreal NottinghamSkin Ch.jpg|Nottingham Ezreal Ezreal StrikerSkin Ch.jpg|Striker Ezreal Ezreal FrostedSkin Ch.jpg|Frosted Ezreal Ezreal ExplorerSkin Ch.jpg|Explorer Ezreal Patch History ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V7.24b * Stats ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from %. ;V7.24 * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from . ** Base armor increased to 31 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.19 * ** Homeguard animation has been restored. ;V7.17 * ** AD ratio increased to from . ;V7.15 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** *** On-hit SFX have been restored. ** *** The on-hit SFX volume has been turned up to be equivalent to all other Ezreal skins. ;V7.11 * ** *** Hand-glowy particles for effects like and Rising Spell Force no longer slip to his elbow during his . ** *** Fixed a bug where, when chain lighting was proc'd by Mystic Shot, it wasn't properly critting at 100% crit chance. *** On-hit particles now properly display when killing jungle monsters. ** *** On-hit particles now properly display when killing jungle monsters. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** *** If he uses Mystic Shot while affected by the aura buff of , he now properly uses his own VFX rather than . ;V7.3 * ** Fixed a bug where the flying animation stopped, but the audio didn't. ;V6.21 * ** VO lines no longer stop playing after he dies. ;V6.17 * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from 10% at all levels. ;V6.4 * ** Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 80. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 42 from 45. * ** On-hit cooldown reduction increased to seconds from 1 second. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Cooldown increased to from . ;V5.18 * ** Now has a scales of . ;V5.13 * ** Updated basic attack animation and visual effects to feel more responsive. ** *** Updated animation to feel more responsive. ;V4.20 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Explorer, Frosted, Nottingham and Striker Ezreal. ;V4.19 * General. ** New splash artwork. ;V4.18 * ** Buff duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. * ** AD ratio increased to from ;V4.16 * General. ** New lore. ;V4.12 * ** Can now benefit from the attack speed increase if he places himself within the wave. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. ;V4.4 * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V3.10 * ** Undocumented: Animation changed to match auto-attack animation. ;V3.6 * ** Fixed a bug where he would occasionally not see gold popups for some of his last hits on targets in plain view. ** Fixed a bug where he would play his death animation a second time if was leveled up while dead. ;V3.01 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * ** Damage falloff per target hit increased to 10% from 8%. ;V1.0.0.154 * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305. ;V1.0.0.150 * ** No longer reduces enemy champion attack speed. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Missile width reduced to 80 from 120. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Fixed a bug where it had different ranges at different levels. ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ;V1.0.0.133 * General ** Fixed a bug where Ezreal would lose his run animation and appear to be "skating" after 390 movement speed. * ** Now grants vision while in flight. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Now correctly flagged as an area effect spell. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Now break spell shields. ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Fixed a bug where it did not interact with spell shields. ;V1.0.0.121 * General ** Adjusted auto attack animation to be more responsive. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 80 seconds from 100. ;V1.0.0.116 * ** Now additionally scales with . * ** Now scales additively with both attack damage and ability power instead of just the higher of the two. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Fixed a bug where it was granting 2 charges of / upon cast. ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Fixed a bug where it could target unseen minions such as wards. ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Now scales with the higher of a ratio OR the existing ratio. ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Now has a particle to indicate the amount of stacks. ** Fixed a tooltip bug that stated Ezreal was gaining 15% attack speed per stack instead of 10%. ** Fixed a bug where some of Ezreal's spells were displaying incorrect text on cast. ;V1.0.0.107 * Stats ** Base damage increased to 47.6 from 45. ** Damage per level increased to 3 from 2.6. ** Base attack speed increased to 0.665 from 0.658. ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Changed the attack speed increase to be additive rather than multiplicative. ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.103 * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.100 * Stats ** Base damage reduced to 45 from 47.6. ** Damage per level reduced to 2.6 from 3. ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2.8 from 3.22. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.99 * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.98 * ** Fixed a bug where Ezreal's voice would play at the target location instead of where Ezreal was. ;V1.0.0.97 * ** Fixed a discrepancy in its level-up tooltip that incorrectly mentioned a heal. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * ** Range reduced to 1100 from 1200. ** AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds. ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Attack speed buff/debuff increased to % from %. ** Removed the heal component. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** AD ratio increased to from . * ** Heal amount reduced to 50% of the damage value from 70%. ** Attack speed buff/debuff reduced to % from %. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.85 * ** Heal reduced to 70% of the damage value from 100%. ;V1.0.0.81 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 12 from 9. ** Base damage increased to 49 from 47. ** Base mana regeneration increased to .9 from .8. ** Movement speed increased to 305 from 300. * ** Duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Missile width increased to 120 from 100. * ** Closest unit targeting range increased to 750 from 650. ** Mana cost reduced to 90 from 100. ;V1.0.0.79 Added * (Innate) ** Hitting a target with any of Ezreal's abilities increases his attack speed by 15% for 5 seconds, up to 75%. * (Q) ** Ezreal fires a bolt of energy, if it strikes an enemy unit it reduces all of Ezreal's cooldowns by 1 second. * (W) ** Ezreal fires a fluctuating wave of energy, damaging and reducing enemy champions attack speed, as well as healing and increasing allied champions attack speed. * (E) ** Ezreal teleports to a target nearby location and fires a homing arrow which strikes the nearest enemy unit. * (Ultimate) ** Ezreal channels for 1 second to fire a powerful barrage of energy missiles which do massive damage to each unit they pass through (deals 8% less damage to each unit it passes through). }} Category:Ezreal Category:Champion history